Catch a Falling Star
by flys without wings
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Kagome was the one in the past, and Inuyasha was from the future? Things might get a little strange here…..Rated to for future safety, but for now, K
1. Chapter 1

Catch a Falling Star 

Summary: What would happen if Kagome was the one in the past, and Inuyasha was from the future? Things might get a little strange here…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters, and will not diss laywers since I happen to have a father that is one!

I am sooooo incredibly nervous right now, since this is my first story ever! I mean EVER! Wow, how do you guys do it? Anyways, on with the story…

15-year old Kagome Higurashi was the perfect, straight A+ student. The type who could be found diligently doing her homework every Friday night, even when her friends or persistent suitor Houjo pleaded with her to go with them and have fun. It wasn't as if she wasn't able to get a boyfriend though. Houjo was considered to be the sexiest guy at school, and there were many others who wished for Kagome to look their way.

She was, after all, beautiful. She had waist length ebony hair, and sparkling chocolate eyes, that for their youth, seemed strangely mature. They also convinced many that the young girl could see into the depths of their soul. She was of medium height for her age, and seemed to have curves in all the right places. But, try as they might, she was untouchable. Adults seemed awed by her purity despite today's society, she seemed untainted, almost old-world in her ideals.(A/N yes, I know that many women were raped and such during the feudal era, but the ideals and strict morals they set for nobles is what I'm talking about.)

It was August 13th, and the first night of the annual Persiad meteor shower. Each year Kagome would go out on her deck, and watch the stars, hoping that she would catch a glimpse and wish herself out of her almost painfully normal life.

She was so sick of being a "goody-goody" and just wanted to break out of the shell- shocked routine she seemed to have fallen into since her father died. She was so tired of it, she could just scream, but she knew no one would be around to hear.

"I'm so tired of being a role model for Souta, and always having to hide my feelings around my so called friends." She murmured, " But being tired won't change anything. Buck up Kagome, make dad proud…" she said, trailing off as she saw a huge shooting star,

At first, she was delighted! "YES! I can say I've seen one this year! (A/N considering how crowded Japan is, and cluttered with city lights at night, this would be quite an accomplishment!)

Thinking of her wish for happiness, she began to recite the age-old chant that had granted that wish for so many others:

"Star light,

Star bright;

First star I see tonight;

I wish I may,

I wish I might;

Have this wish,

I wish tonight"

She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky to see the huge meteor still going. Then frowned out of suspicion.

_It's almost too huge…_ she thought. "Wait a second," she whispered, "are shooting stars supposed to last that long?" it had been going for at least a minute now.

The 'shooting star' disappeared behind the trees; seconds later, she heard a crash. "WOAH! What was that thing?" she decided to go check it out, since it no one else seemed to have heard it.

She went into the patch of woods behind her house where she saw it land, and hesitantly approached the fallen 'star'.

_What the……_ she looked at the thing that she had thought was a star and almost screamed. She covered her mouth with one hand, and fell to her knees. _I didn't even believe grandpa when he told me stories!_

She had come face to face with what she knew to be an extra-terrestrial.


	2. Chapter 2

To my three reviewers, of which I am proud:

Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me to think that people actually value my ideas, and want me to continue. sniff thank you guys. I was going to just drop this story, cause I kinda got writers block, and I have been doggedly practicing tennis every day of the week, but for you special three, I will do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own and Inuyasha characters….

So, enough of that! On with the story, I guess I am just gonna go with the flow here…..oh, and I know its a little cliché, but hey, I like that kind of stuff lol .

**Previously…….**

**_It's almost too huge…_ she thought. "Wait a second," she whispered, "are shooting stars supposed to last that long?" it had been going for at least a minute now.**

**The 'shooting star' disappeared behind the trees; seconds later, she heard a crash. "WOAH! What was that thing?" she decided to go check it out, since it no one else seemed to have heard it.**

**She went into the patch of woods behind her house where she saw it land, and hesitantly approached the fallen 'star'.**

**_What the……_ she looked at the thing that she had thought was a star and almost screamed. She covered her mouth with one hand, and fell to her knees. _I didn't even believe grandpa when he told me stories!_**

**She had come face to face with what she knew to be an extra-terrestrial.**

Chapter Two

The giant ship was made of a strange, gleaming metal that glowed slightly red from the heat of coming through earth's atmosphere. She poked through the rubble, and drew in her breath sharply when she felt just how hot the ship was.

She turned around quickly when she heard a low moan coming from under a rather large pile of debris.

"Is someone there?" she questioned.

There was no answer.

_OH NO! What if they are hurt and can't respond?_ She worried. She decided to start digging, not paying any attention to the shooting pains it was inflicting on her hands. When she got to the bottom of the pile, she found an ethereally beautiful being. He was about her age, and had gorgeous silver hair that any girl would kill to obtain. And, though they were slightly odd, the fuzzy dog ears that topped his head were just about the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Ohhh…" she breathed, stunned by her sudden discovery. Seconds later, as the novelty wore off, she snapped out of her reverie and jumped into action. She used every last ounce of her strength to pull him out of the rubble and into her old shed in the yard. "I need to get him some ice for his burns, and food, and possibly bandages…" she rattled off more things as she hurried back into the house and gathered the necessary supplies.

When she went back out to the shed, she found confused golden orbs assessing her.

"Who are you? Where am I? WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled, sounding slightly panicked.

"Don't freak out on me now!" she coaxed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and you are in the shed behind my house. As for what is going on, I could ask you the same thing! The most I can tell you is that I found the smoking rubble of what I am assuming is your ship behind my house in the woods."

"My ship?" he sounded a little less confused now, but just as worried.

"Yes, now could you hold still so I can make sure that you are okay?" she asked. He stood carefully still while she stared in wonder at his unharmed skin. "How…wha…huh?" she sputtered. "Oh that; my haori protected me. It is made from fur of the fire rat, so it is non-flammable. "oh, that's useful." She said interestedly. "Yeah it is. It came in quite useful against my father's old rival. He was a dragon, you know." He said, puffing out his chest proudly.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "let me get this straight…A DRAGON!" she raised her eyebrows skeptically, and shook her head a little. "This is all getting a little too strange for me."

"It's true, and anyways he was no match for me, Inuyasha, of the dog youkai clan!"

Sorry to leave it there, well actually, I'm not, lol (Aren't I evil?) I will try my very hardest to update soon.

Special thanks to my three reviewers Lonely Hanyou, Ray Lover, and Reiji Harushima Dai


	3. Chapter 3

I have done you a disservice my loyal fans! I am gravely sorry for leaving you hanging like that…here, hopefully this will make it up to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha

**Previously**

"**Don't freak out on me now!" she coaxed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and you are in the shed behind my house. As for what is going on, I could ask you the same thing! The most I can tell you is that I found the smoking rubble of what I am assuming is your ship behind my house in the woods."**

"**My ship?" he sounded a little less confused now, but just as worried.**

"**Yes, now could you hold still so I can make sure that you are okay?" she asked. He stood carefully still while she stared in wonder at his unharmed skin. "How…wha…huh?" she sputtered. "Oh that; my haori protected me. It is made from fur of the fire rat, so it is non-flammable. "oh, that's useful." She said interestedly. "Yeah it is. It came in quite useful against my father's old rival. He was a dragon, you know." He said, puffing out his chest proudly.**

**Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "let me get this straight…A DRAGON!" she raised her eyebrows skeptically, and shook her head a little. "This is all getting a little too strange for me."**

"**It's true, and anyways he was no match for me, Inuyasha, of the dog youkai clan!"**

Chapter 3

Kagome just stared in a mixture of awe and confusion at the boy. "Well, I knew you were strange when I saw your ears, but are youreally_ a youkai?_ I didn't even think they existed!"

"As a matter of fact, they do!" said the disgruntled dog demon, "You really didn't expect the human race, a bunch of locust-like wimps, to dominate this world for all time, did you?"

**_What does he mean by "all-time?" _**she wondered, but he was continuing on, so she let it go for now. "I bet you thought your race was at the very top of the food chain didn't you?" he was saying smugly.

"No, I was frankly more worried about the outfit I was going to wear tomorrow!" She snapped peevishly. "I had no silly deluded ideas of invincibility! Are all demons as arrogant as you?" she queried.

"Actually, I am not a full blood; I am only a hanyou…." Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the girl. "My mother was a human." He allowed a brief look of sadness to cloud his features.

After that small glimmer of insight, however, she was shut out as he turned away to contemplate his options on getting back to his planet, or country, or _wherever_ it was he came from. While he was intent on ignoring her, she studied his bent profile. He was cute, she thought, sitting in a position that a dog might while scratching at a flea. It was too much, when she suddenly had a mental image of Inuyasha, playfully gnawing at a bone. She giggled out loud, but turned a beat red when the boy turned a baleful glare her way.

"I am trying to concentrate here! Would you help me out by not being so loud and obnoxious?" he emphasized the "obnoxious" part, and Kagome's mouth shut with an angry click. "Fine then, I won't help you. You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" she snapped.

"WAIT!" he pleaded, and was starting to jump after her, "No, you're a dog, you can SIT BOY!" she yelled jabbing her finger into his chest. At that moment, there was a faint metallic hum in the air. Several purple beads materialized out of thin air, to fling themselves around the startled hanyou's neck.

Nearly a millisecond later, a loud crash reverberated around the peaceful neighborhood, and there was a smoking human-shaped hole where Inuyasha had been standing a second earlier.

Kagome cautiously leaned toward the crater, but jumped back in surprise when the dog-boy jumped out and started an angry tirade.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME WENCH!" yelled an enraged Inuyasha. "I…..I…I don't know!" stuttered Kagome. She stared at her still glowing fingers in horror. Inuyasha's eyes lit from irritated amber, to molten gold in a sudden rage. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE HER!" he screamed, "YOU ACT ALL NICE, BUT IN THE END, YOU JUST WANT TO CHANGE ME, AND CHAIN ME TO YOUR SIDE, LIKE YOUR OWN LITTLE GUARD DOG, IS THAT RIGHT?" He was so angry, that he bared his long claws at her, and Kagome couldn't help but cower away in fear.

Inuyasha saw this movement, and felt a sudden rush of shame. She didn't deserve this treatment. But try as he might, he could not bring himself to apologize; so instead, he cast a muttered insult in her direction and leapt up to sit in the higher boughs of the huge tree that sat squarely in the middle of her yard.

Kagome's fear faded as quickly as Inuyasha's anger, but her eyes stung with the heat of his words.

**_Why does this hurt me so much? I don't even know him, why should I care what he thinks?_**

She sat on the floor in the dark room that was lit only by the fast sinking twilight, and held in her tears.

All she tried to do was help me, and I bit the hand that fed me, YET again…I tend to have a way for doing that, don't I? Inuyasha gave a humorless laugh, and decided that he would thank her in the morning, and leave as soon as he could get his ship fixed. He wouldn't involve her, even if she seemed to have powers that would come in handy in finding the missing sacred jewel…. 

Well, we'll leave it here for now.

More nice reviews might convince me to update…hint hint

I always love to get emails too!

Ttfn, Flys without wings


	4. Chapter 4

I have had some extra time recently to edit previous chapters, and work on new ones…(which means formulating plans…). I have also decided that I am not going to post these new chapters until they reach at _least_ three pages in Word, because when I finally went back and read some of them, I was shocked at how short they were! This unfortunately means that I will not be updating as often, but hopefully, when I do, you guys will be more satisfied with the new chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way…yet (jk, jk)

**Previously:**

**Kagome's fear faded as quickly as Inuyasha's anger, but her eyes stung with the heat of his words.**

_**Why does this hurt me so much? I don't even know him, why should I care what he thinks?**_

**She sat on the floor in the dark room that was lit only by the fast sinking twilight, and held in her tears.**

_**All she tried to do was help me, and I bit the hand that fed me, YET again…I tend to have a way for doing that, don't I?** _

Inuyasha gave a humorless laugh, and decided that he would thank her in the morning, and leave as soon as he could get his ship fixed. He wouldn't involve her, even if she seemed to have powers that would come in handy in finding the missing sacred jewel….

Chapter 4

Kagome's sadness and hurt eventually faded into anger, and she planned to ignore the hanyou completely the next day.

_But what will that fix?_ _Oh, who am I kidding? I will probably forget all about it tomorrow…_

She wearily trudged up the stairs to her room, and looked out at the window one last time before falling into a restless sleep.

Dream Sequence:

_She was walking slowly at first, through a dark space that seemed to be filled with nothingness. There were small glimmering lights everywhere, which she mistook at first to be millions of stars. Upon closer inspection however, Kagome saw that they were tiny fragments of light, quite similar to what she would picture as fragments of a jewel._

_She looked up and saw a blinding light in the shape of a circle, that suddenly started radiating a deep shade of rose, and a familiar looking dog-demon started falling, towards her from the light source. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the impact, but it never came._

_KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME! He yelled, but oddly, his voice wasn't filled with anger or terror, but worry._

Instantly, the dream faded, and Kagome woke with a start to find Inuyasha standing over her. His eyes were worried, and questioning. "Are you alright?" he said, she nodded numbly, the fear of the dream long gone. Inuyasha noticed their current situation,(he was holding her tightly by the shoulders,) and blushed as red as his battered haori. He sighed with relief when he noticed that Kagome was still too sleepy to put a coherent thought together.

"Erm, would you like to tell me about your dream?" he said when the still silence became too much for him to handle. Now, Kagome was fully awake, and shrieked a humiliated "OUT!"

Inuyasha was quick to comply as he scrambled out onto her roof and sat there with a scowl, until Kagome stuck her head out of the window and said, "I will have to explain you to my family somehow… so wait here until I come and get you, ok?"

"Feh." Was his reply.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and went downstairs to face suspicious glares from her family. "Do you have something you would like to tell us?" Said her Grandpa.

"Eheh…well, umm, I sorta saw this huge "star" crash into our yard last night so I was curious and…"

CRASH!

In came Inuyasha, ripping a hole in the door as he sprinted in to hide behind Kagome. "What in the world?" she said, exasperated. "Please don't let her get me!" said Inuyasha.

"AHAH! I FOUND YOU, YOU FILTHY THEIF!"

"Good morning Mrs. Saeki, I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you, but Inuyasha is my friend, and he just has a weird affinity with our roof…eheh…" Kagome said lamely.

"Oh, well, good morning then, Ms. Higurashi." And she left.

"I have been expecting this for some time now…" said her grandfather gravely, "Here Inuyasha dear, have some breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi said kindly. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat down to the table. Souta stared open-mouthed at the whole scene, and watched avidly, his head swiveling back and forth between the two separate conversations.

"Did you happen to have a dream last night Kagome?" said her grandfather. "Yea, I did; it was all dark and then there was this pink light and Inuyasha started falling towards me, and then I woke up." She rushed to explain what she remembered. "Hmm, It is time..." said her Grandfather.

"Time for what?" said everyone in unison. "TIME FOR YOU TO FULFILL YOUR DESTINY!" said her grandfather dramatically, now that he knew he had everyone's attention. Kagome sighed… "Some things never change." She muttered.

"No Kagome, it's true." Said her mother. "I have read a legend about our family line, and many of our ancestors were very powerful priests and priestesses. We have also been the protectors of the legendary Shikon Jewel for centuries." She looked pointedly at Inuyasha. "The legend also said something about a visitor out of time that would guide the next young priestess in the Higurashi family line…"

As Mrs. Higurashi continued her story about the Jewel, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"Supposedly, the girls in the discover their spiritual powers by the age of 15, and after they have their first vision, demons and greedy people of all sorts will attempt to take the jewel."

"But I don't even know where this sacred jewel is!" Kagome cried in anguish. "You will find it when the time comes." Said her grandfather. "As for now, why don't you tell us about our visitor out of time."

Kagome then told her interested audience how Inuyasha ended up in a smoking pile of rubble in their back yard. "So what are you going to do Kagome?" asked Souta.

"She will be helping me find the Ancient jewel, of course!" interjected Inuyasha. Kagome gave him an indignant look. "Who are _you_ to butt into my life and tell me what to do?" she put acid into her tone. "It is your responsibility, Kagome." Said her grandfather.

Blushing as he said it, but somehow still managing to hold his head high, Inuyasha said "Someone will have to protect you now that you're of age to inherit your powers…" "Oh…" said Kagome, and seeing she was beat, she sighed and replied. "What do I have to do?"

I am sorry, I know that the ending to this chapter was a little lackluster, but I am exhausting myself trying to write this, and I am under a little emotional strain right now.

Push the button please, and make my evening!


End file.
